ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tara Strong
|children = Sammy Strong Aden Strong |residence = Los Angeles, California Vancouver, British Columbia |occupation(s) = Actress|years_active = 1986-present}} Tara Lyn Strong (née Charendoff; born February 12, 1973) is a Canadian-American stand-up comedian, actress, voice actress, musician, impressionist and singer. She is best known for voicing Timmy Turner in The Fairly OddParents, Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls, Raven in Teen Titans, and Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Harley Quinn in the video game Batman: Arkham City, as well as Miss Collins in the Nickelodeon show Big Time Rush. She has worked on several Disney productions as a voice over artist, but her favorite character out of all was voicing Melody, in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea.She also voices Stacy/Doom Striker and Serena on Fire Striker. She voices Kai on Kai the Next Ninja. She is the mother of Sammy Strong and Aden Strong. Voices *''Arlene'' - Desiree Weber *''The Brady Bunch Animated Movie'' - Jan Brady *''The New Brady Kids'' - Jan Brady *''House of Mouse'' (2000) - Bertha *''Jak 4: The Darkness Within'' - Keira and Seem *''Jak 5: The Full Moon'' - Keira and Seem *''Jak 6'' - Keira and Seem *''Max's Extremely Goofy College Life'' - Child Roxanne Martin, Additional voices *''The Tales Of Fourth Graders - Rebecca Hunter & Additional Voices *The Cinderella Story'' (1999) - Fairy Godmother (as Tara Charendoff) *''Miss Philippines vs. Sonic the Hedgehog: Legends Unite'' - Princess Sally Acorn (Post-SGW)/Sally Acorn (Modern) *''Tekken 7'' - Sally Acorn (Modern) (DLC Guest) *''BlazeBlue: Cross Tag Battle'' - Sally Acorn (Modern) (DLC Guest) *''Tekken X Disney Universe'' - Princess Sally Acorn (she dons the role of her Post-SGW appearance) *''Superboy: Superman The Movie (2019)'' - Superwoman *''The Land of the Seven Colors'' - Paul the Purple Rabbit *''Lego: The Animated Series'' episode My Sister Rachel Brick - Rachel Brick *''The Adventures of Rachel Brick'' - Rachel Brick *''Jamie - Julia Homes Handy *[[Zoey McMullen|''Zoey McMullen]] - Annieconda Slithers, additional voices *''The Fred the Ostrich Show'' - Julie Simpson and others *''The Fred the Ostrich Movie'' (2009) - Julie Simpson *''Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Go To The Movies'' (2011) - Julie Simpson *''Hot Wheels (2019) - Mia Brookyln'' *''Fred the Ostrich in The Great Diamond Caper'' (2011) - Julie Simpson *''The Fantastic Julie Simpson Show'' (2012) - Julie Simpson *''The Katurran Odyssey'' - Originations only *''Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Take Manhattan'' (2014) - Julie Simpson *''Fred the Ostrich: The Celebration of 30 Years'' - Julie Simpson *''Danny Phantom'' - Star, Ember McLain, Penelope Spectra *''A Fred the Ostrich Family Christmas'' - Julie Simpson *''Alison Wonderland'' - the Queen's servant *''Minions'' (2015 TV Series) - Delilah the Minette *''Bobby Bunny'' - Luke Snake *''Moana: The Animated Series'' - Moana Michelle *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teen_Titans_Go!_To_the_Movies Teen Titans Go! To The Movies] - Raven *High School - Amy Jessica "Car Dee Mee" Hino *''Crystal Universe 2'' - Cami Warren *Crystal Universe 3 - Cami Warren *''The Ratchet Trisha Power Hour'' - Cami Warren *TWERPS - Janet Simian *''Crystal Universe: The Days of New Future'' - Cami Warren and Maria Paige *''The Ratchet Trisha Power Hour 2: Bad Luck Strucks'' - Cami Warren *''Crystal Universe 4'' - Cami Warren *''Crystal Universe 5'' - Cami Warren *''Crystal Universe 6'' - Cami Warren and Erica Robertson *''Crystal Universe 7'' - Cami Warren, Erica Robertson and Young Monica Albertson *''The Ratchet Trisha Power Hour 3: Final Showdown'' - Cami Warren and Erica Robertson *''Crystal Universe 8'' - Cami Warren, Erica Robertson, and Alexandra Price *''Crystal Universe 9'' - Cami Warren, Erica Robertson and Alexandra Price *''Crystal Universe 10'' - Cami Warren, Erica Robertson and Alexandra Price *''Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes'' - Sophia Winterford, Mavis Martins, Brie B. Sioux, additional voices *''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games alternate scene/ending'' - Twilight Sparkle *Future Sonic the Hedgehog ''video games- Sally Acorn (appears in her new outfit, using her Twilight Sparkle voice) *Zootopia 2'' - Unknown Mouse Cop *''The Cryptids'' - Flatwoods Monster, Layla the Hawk, Blue *''Peanuts'' - Lydia (Episodes : Linus and Lydia,A Van-Pelt Un-Impressed Christmas) *''Space Monsters'' series - Carole Rogan *''Psonic X Touhou'' - Carole Rogan, Sally Acorn *''Toby Fox's Undertale'' - Doctor Alphys *''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island'' - Mothra *''Eric and Claire'' - Doll-like Girl; Carly *''The Molly Show'' - Olivia Ecstasy *''Speedy Blue Dog ''- Tuffy the Two-Tailed Tabby (2013-present) *''Justice League: Knights of Rao'''' ''- Supergirl (using her Mary Jane Watson voice), Raven, Lara Lane-Kent, Queen of the Royal Flush Gang, Robin / Damian Wayne (using her Ben Tennyson voice), Vicki Vale, Galatea, Star Sapphire Power Rings *[[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|''Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)]] - Raven, Damian Wayne, Supergirl, Kitten, Vicki Vale, Lara Lane-Kent *[[Justice League: Rings of the Force|''Justice League: Rings of the Force]] - Supergirl, Miles "Tails" Prower, Raven *Fire Striker - Stacy/Doom Striker and Serena *Kai the Swordsman - Kai *''Gravesville Intermediate'' - Cleo Patrica Mum-Ra *''Knights of RedCliff: The Series ''- Aurellia Falmer *''Looney Puffs'' - Lola Bunny, Tweety Bird, Penelope Pussycat *''Chuck E. Coyote and Rob Runner ''- Rob Runner *The Fairly Odd Parents - Timmy Turner, Poof *The Powerpuff Girls''' '- Bubbles *Rob the Robot (Disney) ''- Mea *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight Sparkle *My Little Pony Equestria Girls Franchise - Twilight Sparkle, Sci-Twi, Midnight Sparkle *My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film) - Twilight Sparkle *My Little Pony (2025 TV Series) - Twilight Sparkle *My Little Pony: The New Chapter - Twilight Sparkle *The Duck Bros. and The Simons - Additional voices *Batman: Arkham City - Harley Quinn *Skip Rodgers - Layla Dawson *The Skip Rodgers Movie - Layla Dawson, "2nd Dimension" Layla *Rodgers and Layla - Layla Dawson *Ben 10 franchise - Ben Tennyson *Danny Phantom - Ember McLain, Penelope Spectra, Star (usually), Tiffany Snow, Lydia *Rugrats - Dill Pickles *All Grown Up - Dill Pickles *Final Fantasy X - Rikku *Final Fantasy X-2 - Rikku *Kingdom Hearts II - Rikku *Teen Titans - Raven *Teen Titans Go! - Raven *On The Way: The Animated Adventures - Cassie's Owner *Happy Tree Friends The Movie - Lammy *Atomic Pooch - Polly *The Dynamic Girls - Samantha *The Good Guys - Madame Blaster *Teenage Girl Squad - Lucy Loud *Metroid Prime: Renegade - Samus Aran *Unikitty - Unikitty *Breadwinners - Zoona *DuckTales - Young Lena Le Strange, Briar *Splatoon The Series - Pearl *Dream Warriors - Madison *Monster Kid - Max Stewart *Money Basher - Jane Van Marshal *Godzilla: New Age of Monsters - Zoey *Young Justice (2019 TV series) - Obsidian Girl (Young Justice) *Dark Night: A True Batman Story - Arleen Sorkin, Batgirl & Harley Quinn *Vigilante 8: The Animated Series - Chassey Blue *Maxie's World - Maxie Johnson *DC Superhero Girls - Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Harley Quinn, and Barbara Ann "Barbie" Minerva/Cheetah *Pete & His Gigantic Feet (TV Series) - one of The Lions *The Sky Show - Arlene Renner/Inkona *Captain Planet - Linka *Super Battle Saga - Summer Rose *The Adventures Of Electrica & Flexiboy - Scott and Darby Langley *Colour Buds- Pink Gallery Tara_Strong_(2).jpg Tara Strong 2016.jpg CU5anbp.jpg TaraStrong.jpg 3fd5203ea4f2b40f05dc0955fc922a4df2846e67_hq.jpg|Alterswap toriel who is voiced by Tara strong Tem-0.png|Strong voices Temmie in Undertale Princess_Twilight_Sparkle_ID_S4E26.png|Twilight Sparkle who is voiced by Strong Bubbles-pic.png|Bubbles Utonium voiced by Strong in the original series beyondtale_asriel__collab_with_hermann__by_clemi1806-dbedsra.png|Beyondtale Asriel who is voiced by Strong dr__alphys_by_auditionarting-d9h3ssr.jpg|Strong as Dr. Alphys CLANNAD-Girls-image-clannad-girls-36258634-500-680.jpg|Motoyo fujibayashi voiced by Strong in Clannad: Next Generations Jennifer icon.png|Strong voices Jennifer Raven in the second season of Best Beasties onwards Zoey Morrow.png|Zoey is voiced by Strong in Godzilla: New Age of Monsters. Category:Voice actors Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Jak & Daxter Voice Actors Category:Canadian actors Category:Additional voice actors Category:Oliver the Kitten Voice Actors Category:House of Mouse Voice Actors Category:Crystal Universe Voice Actors Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Voice Actors Category:Fred the Ostrich Voice Actors Category:Canadian people of British-Jewish descent Category:Canadian people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:Canadian people of Scottish descent Category:Actresses from Toronto Category:1973 births Category:Sofia the First Voice Actors Category:Women Category:Psonic X Touhou Actors Category:Psonic Actors Category:Sketch This! guest stars Category:DC Comics Voice Actors Category:Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat Voice Actors Category:Speedy Blue Dog Voice Actors Category:Fire Striker Voice Actors Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Voice Actors Category:1970s births Category:Canadian American Category:Real life Category:American voice actresses Category:Canadian voice actresses Category:American actresses Category:Star Teens voice actors Category:Voice actresses Category:Rick and Morty Category:Teen Titans Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:The Powerpuff Girls (classic) Category:Calvin and the Colonel Category:My Little Pony: The Movie (2023) Voice Actors Category:My Little Pony: The Movie (2023) Category:Love Live! (Disney Dub) voice actors Category:Disney's Dreamers (English Dub) voice actors Category:Let's Fly and Fight! voice actors Category:Monster Kid voice actors Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Actors Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Category:Halt's Mansion Voice Actors Category:Teenagers Voice Actors Category:Studiopolis Voice Actors Category:Bige1218's Super Battle Saga Voice Actors